


Valentines #1

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Destiel Valentine's thing. Cas trying to make a small friendly gesture by bringing Dean coffee to bed in the morning at a motel room because it's Valentine's. - requested by @beekeepercain





	

Dean wakes up to an empty bed.

Sadly, this is not the first time and it certainly won’t be the last. Cas comes and goes as he please, especially now that he has his wings back. Dean’s used to waking up alone.

He sighs and stretches, t-shirt riding up a little. He’s just about to roll out of bed when a familiar sound of fluttering wings gets his attention.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas says.

“Mornin’,” Dean replies. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

Cas holds out a to-go cup from a coffee shop in a nowhere town that Dean will never admit is his favorite. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Dean forgot.

He grins and gets up, crossing the room quickly to tug Cas close. He kisses his lover softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas,” he murmurs. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The coffee is perfect.


End file.
